


星星国的国师府

by wdw89212



Series: 星星国的国师府 [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wdw89212/pseuds/wdw89212
Summary: 龙马限制级  星星国的国师府





	星星国的国师府

**Author's Note:**

> 龙马限制级，没进过龙马的小可爱不要往下了

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 龙马限制级，未成年不要往下了

1、  
清晨。  
日光从镂花的木窗中透过，在地上拉着长长的影子。一旁的床上睡着一个人。如水的墨发散在床上，他抱着锦被睡得正熟，白长的腿搭在被上，不着寸缕的身子和被子紧密地贴着。他一半的脸埋在了被子里，露出的另一半脸却已经足够惊艳。  
“吱呀——”门被推开，走进来一个中年人，穿着长衫，中等身材，身姿板正。在清晨阳光的柔滑在，面上岁月的细纹让他显出一丝丝慈祥的意味。但这仅有的一丝慈祥在走到阳光透不过的暗处时便显得冷硬了起来。从门到床，光影之间，他的脸在慈祥和阴冷中交替。  
他走到床前，把床上年轻人翻过来让他趴在床上，伸手揉了揉结实挺翘的臀肉，拍了两下，伸出一根手指探入蜜穴，搅了搅，说：“国师，该起了。今天安相爷的大公子要过来测试。”  
“啊...”被翻过来的年轻人懒懒地呻吟了一声，感觉到后穴有异样，便往后送了送，想让异物进得更深一些。  
“啪——”中年人毫不客气地抽出手甩了一巴掌在那雪臀上，那臀上立时便泛了红。  
“季叔...”国师扭过脸，撇撇嘴，“您好久不来叫我起床啦。今日是因为相爷的缘故吗？”边说边把身子调了个方向，把屁股的方向冲着季叔，双手向后揉弄着自己的臀肉，不时向两边扯开，露出中间的密穴。  
季叔面色平淡地把手放在那两瓣臀肉中间感受着挤压，三根手指的前一指节已经插入了国师的后穴中，漫不经心地撑开又并拢，看了一会那张合的小嘴，说：“今天不操你。阿黄最近发情了，你抽点空或者安排点人去看看。至于相爷...”  
阿黄是季叔养的一条狗，跟在他身边也不知道多少年了。就像国师府里没人知道季叔到底多大年纪。上一任国师府的总管也是季叔。在现在的国师青阙还是圣子的时候就已经是这副中年人的模样了，到现在青阙升任国师之后他也还是这副模样。  
“知道了。相爷您得按规矩不能插入，其他的便随您吧。正好阻他一阻，让我准备一下。”青阙等季叔抽出手指，在他的臀上擦干净手指之后才翻身下床。

大堂内只有三个人。  
季叔拢着袖子垂着眼，站在一边。堂中站着一大一小两个人，正是前面青阙和季叔谈到的安相爷父子。  
安相爷虽说已经有个十六岁的孩子，但也不过青年人的样子，此时站着也是一派风雅之姿。旁边的安公子更是深得父亲真传，任谁看了都得称一句芝兰玉树。  
但是此时安相爷看着眼前下人托举在他面前的衣服，端方俊秀的面容难得露出了一丝局促。这衣服仅有上衣却没有下裳，即使拢上外衣，走动之间，两腿风光也是可见的。更何况，他的孩子还在一旁看着...  
季叔等了一会，上前接过下人的手中的衣物挥退了他，看着安相爷慢吞吞地问：“相爷莫不是忘了国师府的选拔圣子的规矩？”  
安相爷顿了顿。终于抬手接过国师府总管手中的衣物。这个规矩他自然是没忘的。选拔圣子需得候选人双亲之一随往，以防圣子太小看不出资质，这时候便由双亲代替圣子接受验身，以估计圣子灵脉。  
“可犬子已到了可结亲的年季，这规矩该是...”要安相爷在他的孩子面前换上这样的衣裳，他到底是有些羞耻。  
季叔侧身看了看旁边只比安相爷矮半个头的安岳，再看看相爷抓着衣物白玉般的手指，点点头，“好吧，那请安公子转个身，待相爷换好后再转过来吧。”  
安相爷知道躲不过了，闭了闭眼。伸手解开衣结，扯下腰带。裤子便掉了下来，露出安相爷苍白笔直的腿。他再抬手把上衣也脱了，露出有些削瘦的胸膛。他伸手想接过衣物，被季叔拦住了。季叔伸出手碾了碾那褐色的乳珠。  
“啊...季先生，您..”安相爷看着季叔，像是有些不敢相信。  
季叔还是那副样子，面上平静无波，只掀了掀眼皮，回道：“相爷该明白，这国师府做主的还是青阙大人。我怎么做，如何做，必然是按着大人的规矩来的。”  
“我知道了。”安相爷只能点点头。要见到国师才有资格进行测试，至于现在季先生做的也许是国师的规矩，也许不是，但他都只能听他的。  
“很好。”季叔牵了牵嘴角，把衣服递给相爷。在相爷穿衣服的时候，他的两只手已经一路向下抚摸，最终分别来到了相爷的臀部和还蜷缩着的阴茎。他用两个手指把阴茎往上提了提，然后蹲下身，细细地观察着花缝，以及后面更深的阴影处。  
相爷的花缝中间探出的两片阴唇是深红色的，经历过无数次欢爱的洗礼，让它透出一种成熟的风情。季叔凑上去，伸出舌头轻轻地舔了舔那包不住的唇。  
“啊...”安相爷被这突如其来的一舔，舔软了腿，还好季叔及时扶住，让他倒在了自己怀里。相爷已经被给的衣物穿好。穿着上衣，却没能系上，敞着胸膛，披着外套，一双白腿却只能靠外套勉强遮盖，反倒透出欲语还休的风情。  
季叔把安相安置在椅子上，把他的双腿分别挂在两边的扶手上。安相向后仰着头抬起手臂遮住自己已经通红一片的脸。季叔才不管他想遮哪，仍蹲下身伸出手逗弄那小花，“相爷已经换好了，公子若想转过身请自便。”  
安岳转过身。没想到却看到了自己一向冷静稳重的父亲羞红了脸，双腿被分挂在两边，朝着自己，朝着门的方向大开着。而国师府的总管季先生正伸手玩弄着自己父亲身下的小花，过了一会更是凑上前去，一口含住了父亲的阴唇。  
“啊.....季先生....不......，岳儿，别，别看...呜....”安相快要被这种感觉逼疯了，亲子看着自己被玩弄，那人含住自己的花穴还不满足，还伸出舌头不停舔弄。羞耻与快感很快就把安相逼得泪眼朦胧。  
“往前坐，腰塌一点，我要看看后穴。”季叔几乎用舌头给安相的花穴洗了个澡。当然，只是外面，他没进去。  
“呜....”安相闻言只能照着做，把刚才被臀肉挤压住的后穴向季叔展示了出来。  
季叔往下舔到后穴处，鼻子在花穴附近摩擦，呼出的热气全都喷在了敏感得一颤一颤的花舌上。季叔用鼻尖蹭了蹭花舌，心中遗憾不能进去游玩一番。又把唇移回，含住花穴，深深一吸。  
“啊！...呜...”安相感觉到自己的花穴缓缓流出一股液体。  
“相爷表现还不错。”季叔鼻尖沾着一点点粘稠的液体，站起身来，在安相胸上摸了一把，掐了掐乳头。  
“啊...不，不，别掐..”安相保持着门户大开的姿势，脑子被刺激得有点回不过神来。  
季叔把安相从椅子上带了起来，面朝下按在桌上，解开裤子，早已勃起的阴茎立刻弹了出来。他拢紧安相的双腿，阴茎贴着安相的后穴，花穴，阴茎渐次深入，快速抽插着。  
“啊...啊！..呜...不，不，太，太快了....呜呜...”虽然季先生没有真的插入，但是他的阴茎紧紧地碾着自己的两个洞摩擦，他能清楚地感受到季先生的性器在他双腿之间快速地抽动，让安相有种即将被插入的恐惧，和隐隐的期待。  
安相破碎的呻吟更刺激了季叔，他命令道：“夹紧！”在腾出手来之后在安相乳头上撤了一把，继而揉捏着安相的胸把他们扯出胡乱的形状。  
“啊..季，季，先生...疼，呜...”安相如同风雨中的小舟，只能跟随着季先生的摆动无力地起伏。有好几次他都觉得季先生的龟头已经贴着自己花穴的入口了，但最后都险险地避开了。  
安相感觉到身后的抽插越来越快，应该是季先生快到了。  
“啪——”季先生的巴掌落在了本来已经被撞红的臀肉上。  
“啊！”安相被这一巴掌吓得仰起头，白皙的脖子扯出诱人的弧线。两腿并得更紧了。  
“松开。”季先生比先前要低哑的嗓音传来。  
安相颤颤地分开快要站不住的腿。感觉到季先生掰开自己的臀肉往上提，两个小穴被扯得有点变形。季先生的阴茎就在花穴的洞口打着转，最后抵着花穴口射了出来。安相被微凉的体液刺激得打了一个颤，花穴再次缓缓地流出了液体。  
安岳站在旁边已经惊呆了。虽然他之前已经有了心理准备，但他没想到父亲的另一面如此地诱人。  
季叔慢慢退开，整理好自己的衣物。看了看安相似乎还没有回过神，仍然趴在桌子上，两腿敞开着，腿根皮肤红成一片，和更远一点，苍白的皮肤形成鲜明对比。更别提他的花穴口被精液和自己的淫水弄得一塌糊涂，甚至沿着突出的花舌滑落到地板，形成一滴滴圆圆的水渍。  
安岳正着迷地看着父亲腿间的风景，丝毫没注意自己下身被顶起的帐篷。直到对上季先生清明的眼才回过神来。下身胀得发疼。  
季叔看见呆在一旁的安公子已经回神，把伏在桌子上的相爷扶了起来。  
“两位随我来见国师吧。”


End file.
